Confusion of love
by kuntakintae
Summary: The war has ended. Galbatorix has fallen and Eragon has won. but what happens when a discovery of a long thought dead elf is still alive? How will Arya react? Will Eragon still be able to win Arya's heart? or will he make the sacrifice of his life- give her up for her happiness. R&R pls. On hold till 'Life's complications' is finished.
1. Chapter 1

"_CLANG!" _The sound was heard repeatedly as the two bodies did a deadly dance of swords. Galbatorix and Eragon both had depleted their vasts amount of energy and sweat was pouring down both their faces. Two dragons were roaring in the sky, masters of the air fighting each other as claws and talons hit its opponent. Eragon feinted Brisingr to the right, and at the speed of lighting flicked it to hit Galbatorix's left flank, but Galbatorix saw through it and dodged with ease with a counted upward slashed, which Eragon responded by merely stepping back, out of range of the blade. Neither seemed to be gaining the advantage.

They stood there, panting, staring into each other's eyes. Never had they thought they would fight this long, and yet Eragon could match up to Galbatorix's skill and strength. Eragon had gone to the Rock of Kuthain, and by doing so achieved vast amounts of power from the souls it held, thus he could match the power of hundreds of eldunari Galbatorix possessed.

Suddenly, a painful roar came could be heard, and they heard a Dragon fall. Galbatorix flinched as Shruikan slammed onto the ground, but he had already severed much of the connection, thus was hardly affected. But the moment he flinched, Eragon sprang forward, swing Brisngr in a deadly arc while he shouted "BRINSINGR!" Galbatorix's eyes widened as he felt the sword pierce his neck, than a seond later, his head dropped onto the ground, and his body came a second later, but he had been fast enough to stab his sword into Eragon's chest, barely missing his heart. Eragon stood there, growing weaker by the second. He saw Tjorn and Murtagh fly down with Saphira, apparently it was them who helped to defeat Shruaikan, but Eragon was losing time. Fast. He quickly searched Galbatorix's mind, but most of the memories were already gone. Only two remained, and the two things that he saw shocked him to the core of his very being. The first was the Green egg, and he managed to get what spells had been casted to protect it. The second one brought him to his knees. He could feel Saphira rushing towards him. He heard the Varden cheer, but he cared little about it. He heard footsteps, but paid little attention.

He had seen Faolin.

Then due to the blood lost, darkness overcame him, and he fell to the ground, his eyesight black.

**A few days later**

Eragon slowly opened his eyes and found that he was staring at a furbished wood ceiling.

_Wait… a ceiling? Wood? Where am I?_

He shot up and immediately felt dizzy. Pain flared up in his body and he landed back down onto the bed. He gasped as the pain travelled across his body. He looked at his skin, where the sword pierced, and saw bandages wrapped over it. Suddenly, he felt someone pour something into his mouth and made him swallow it. It tasted bitter, but his pain slowly ebbed away.

"You blockhead, when will you ever start thinking before you act..Your chest wound was severe. But luckily we were fast enough to save you from any permanent injury." Eragon smiled with relief at the voice. He recognized it immediately after it spoke.

"Good day to you, Angela. May I know what has happened since…since I..killed the King…." He said it in disbelief. Only now did it hit him. He had won. The Varden was victorious. He was elated for a moment, but then he remembered of what he had seen, and his face fell.

Angela noticed the sudden change in his mood and said "I know you're lots of questions so wait…" She than casted a spell to be warded from eavesdroppers. Eragon asked her "How fares the Varden? How long have I been unconscious? Where am I? Is Arya, the elves alright?…..SAPHIRA!" He suddenly remembered. He reached out for Saphira with his mind, and when Saphira recognized his mind, immediately let him in.

"_ERAGON! Are you alright? Do you feel ok? Your injuries were severe and I was afraid you would die! I'm coming!" _

"_Relax Saphira, do not try to has told me that I would not suffer any permanent injuries, and you should rest too. You did more than anyone could ask for."_ He said with happiness. Happy that he was reunited again, but once again remembered about the memory, and felt sad…it could almost overwhelm him. Saphira sensed his sadness and looked at what he saw, then felt shocked.

"_Eragon…"_ Saphira started, but Eragon cut her off and said_ "She deserves happiness, Saphira. Only I know the location, and I will tell her. I will not hide this from her just for my own happiness."_

Saphira felt pity for her rider..he had sacrificed so much, and yet fate would still not be kind to him.

Eragon then turned his attention back to Angela, and she started

"If you have finished your reunion, I will tell you the details.


	2. Author note

**Hey, for all those that did read this, i'm really sorry about this. I'm curresntly focusing on another story on percy jackson. I'll get on with this story after that one. It may take a while. Really sorry for those that bothered to review and follow, and really, thank you all so much :) Sorry if you thought this was an update...  
**


End file.
